


A Light Lunch

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Lunch, M/M, Realization, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat go out for “Num Nums”





	A Light Lunch

“KYAHH!” I heroically yell as I deliver a devastating blow to todays monster. My sword slices through the monsters leg, throwing it off balance. “Say cheese!” Badgerclops shouts as he fires a shot at the monster, knocking it over. The monster hits the ground with a satisfying thud. But it’s not done yet! The monster attempts to get back up on its feet but Adorabat swoops in and chucks some smoke bombs at it, stunning the monster and giving me an opportunity to go for the mortal blow. “Guillotine slash!” I yell as I finish off the monster. “Too easy.” I rightfully brag as I step away from the defeated monster. “That was so cool with the SHING! And the SHANG! And the last slash!” Adorabat gushes. I take in the praise very easily like the seasoned hero that I am. “And Badgerclops was all like “say cheese” and BOOM! Monster gets knocked the heckles down!” Adorabat screeches happily. “Language, Adorabat.” Badgerclops and I scold in unison. “Oops! Sorry!” Adorabat apologizes while not looking sorry at all. 

Badgerclops stomach rumbles. “Y’all wanna get some num nums?” Badgerclops asks. “Fine. But only if you stop calling it “num nums”.” I agree. “No way, dude. It’s cute and Adorabat likes it when I call it that.” Badgerclops says, denying my wishes. “Well if it’s for Adorabat, then fine. But don’t call my food that term.” I tell. “Okay, man. Hey! Adorabat! Wanna get some num nums?!” Baderclops calls. “Yeah!” Adorabat agrees as she lands on Badgerclops shoulder. “Is Mao Mao coming?” She asks. Badgerclops and Adorabat both look at me, awaiting an answer. “Yes, Adorabat. I am also going to go get something to eat.” I say as I sheath my sword and head over to Badgerclops and Adorabat.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I’ll get the “What Pumpkin Soup” with a side of fire fries, please.” Badgerclops orders. “I want the “Harley salad” and a Milkshake.” Adorabat says to the waitress. “... OH! Please!” Adorabat adds in, remembering to say please like Badgerclops and I taught her. “And I'll have the fish with a side of krinkles.” I finish, rounding out the order. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Adorabat is looking at me with anticipation. “...Please.” I add. I have to be a good role model for my little deputy, after all. “Alright. I’ll be back with your orders.” The waitress says as she walks off. “I’m surprised Adorabat wanted a salad.” Badgerclops points out. “Mao Mao said that I needed to eat my greens if I wanna grow up to be strong!” Adorabat explains. A feeling of pride washes over me at Adorabat following my sound advice. “Excellent choice, Adorabat.” I praise. Adorabat blushes and beams at the praise. Good. A child should always feel good for doing well. Never brushed off or ignored. Never made to feel like a burden and a mistake. Not like- “Mao? Are you okay?” Badgerclops asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shake my head. “Yeah, just did some quick meditation.” I wave off. “Dude, that’s called “zoneing out”.” Badgerclops corrects. I choose to ignore him. “Mao.” He tries. I continue to ignore him and act like I can’t hear him. “Mao.Don’t ignore me!” Badgerclops says as he nudges the side of my head with his nose. 

“Your always so cute when you're pretending to ignore me.” Badgerclops giggles. I feel my face warm at his words. “I’m not cute…” I grumble. “Yeah you are, dude.” Badgerclops disagrees. “Am not!” I protest. “Dude, don’t lie. You don’t want Adorabat to pick up that habit, do you?” Badgerclops scolds. Darn it! Why did he have to play the Adorabat card?! I glance over to Adorabat. “Mao Mao? Are you lying?! Lying is bad!” Adorabat says, looking very- OH GOD NO!- disappointed. “I-I’m not lying, Adorabat.” I reassure. “Then are you cute?” Adorabat asks. I look at Badgerclops, the traitor, who has the most mischievous smile I’ve seen in my life. “Yes.” I answer with the sharpest death glare I can muster at Badgerclops. Badgerclops smile widens. What I wouldn't give to wipe it off his pleasing face!

“Glad you are finally telling the truth, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops says as he nods his head. “Well! I-if I’m cute then you're ABSOLUTELY BREATHTAKING!” I yell. A moment passes. Uh… what did I just say. I feel my face get even hotter than before. Badgerclops gets a small shy smile on his face. “Really?” He asks as he turns a little pink in the face. “I mean… you have a nice face?” I try. Why did I say that?! I mean, Badgerclops isn’t bad to look at. And he has a nice voice. His laugh is pretty contagious... He makes me smile and feel good. He has that cute belly. Oh god. I have a crush on Badgerclops. How long did I have this going on?! “And we have the Harley Salad and Milkshake for you.” The waitress says as she places Adorabats order on the table. “Um… hey, Sweet pea?” The waitress says to Adorabat. “Hm?” Adorabat hums as she begins to sip her milkshake. “Do you think you can ask your dads to tone it down. While we do get couples here often, most of them don’t yell that one of them is breathtaking.” The waitress asks. “Sure. Hey, can you guys not yell?” Adorabat asks. She didn’t even try to correct the waitress about us being her fathers! “S-sure.” Badgerclops says while looking away. “Thank you, Sweet pea.” The waitress thanks as she leaves again. 

I’m going to have to ask Adorabat why she didn’t correct the waitress about Badgerclops and I being her dads later. I would now, but I feel too embarrassed to say anything more today, or for the next week. I look at badgerclops who is still blushing cutely. I turn my head and look at Aodrabat who’s just sipping on her Milkshake like nothing is wrong. I sigh. So much for a light lunch…

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: You’re cute :)  
Mao Mao: *Becomes Keanu Reeves* You’re breathtaking!!!!!  
Badgerclops: :0
> 
> Well hello! This is my first Mao Mao fic and I hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
